


Festive Starlight, Intimate Candlelight

by Risukage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Temple Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: As families all over Ishgard celebrate the Starlight holiday, Aymeric and Estinien finally have a little bit of time away from the barracks and their training, and can therefore indulge in a few things that they couldn't otherwise... <3
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Festive Starlight, Intimate Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm wicked CHUFFED about this one. This is a mystery Starlight Exchange gift for the very spiffy Mochimush, and I'm really hoping I read the request correctly, 'cause otherwise I will feel stupendously silly. XD
> 
> Enjoy some sweet and spicy Temple Knights-era Aymeric and Estinien sharing a winter holiday together. You know where this is going, start scrolling. ;)//

Aymeric hummed to himself, happily assisting in preparing for the gathering that evening. It wasn’t to be terribly large, as the Borels numbered only three, plus the manor staff, but Aymeric had invited Estinien and his adoptive father Alberic over, having found out that they’d had no plans for the Starlight holiday. While his fellow Temple Knight seemed unsure about how to reply, his guardian gratefully accepted the offer, glad that his “son” had made such a close friend. While Estinien had put on the pretense of scowling at forced merriment, Aymeric had learned to see that small quirk at the corner of his lips, and knew that while he refused to show it, he was pleased to have someone who cared.

As was his usual manner of dress, he wore a shirt in Borel Blue, made of soft wool, pleated at the front and with a high collar that was secured with a choker bearing the house crest, with similar “bracelets” securing the long sleeves that almost covered his hands. Simple trousers were nearly hidden beneath the long hem of that same shirt and the tops of tall boots, in the style currently in fashion in the city. He stole a glance at himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction; he was well-dressed without being overly dressed, but it _was_ something nice that Estinien hadn’t seen before and should hopefully like. A knock at the door made him perk up, and he strode quickly to the foyer as the house steward granted entrance to their guests.

Estinien and Alberic ducked inside and aside as the steward closed the door, keeping out the winter chill as best that they could. Almost bouncing on his toes, Aymeric waited impatiently for coats to be removed and hung up before striding over to greet his guests, almost unable to resist the urge to hug Estinien. It hadn’t been terribly long since they had seen each other, only a couple of days since they were still in the barracks, but even this short time away had left him eager for his presence.

“Estinien! Ser Alberic! Many thanks for accepting the invitation,” he said, clasping their hands warmly and gesturing for them to follow, “it is an honor to have the former Azure Dragoon and his protege in my home. Please, let it be yours as well.”

“The honor is mine, master Aymeric,” Alberic replied, a smile lighting up his face, “you have been an invaluable companion to Estinien, and he is a fine soldier thanks to your companionship.”

He completely missed the momentary color that rose in Estinien’s cheeks, though not of embarrassment, it was something else, and only Aymeric saw it. The color deepened when Esitinen got a good look at Aymeric’s attire, his eyes widening a little, and Aymeric barely fought a smile. Estinien was dressed much more casually, in simpler trousers, boots, and long-sleeved shirt, as he always favored utility over comfort and style, but it was clear that he approved of Aymeric’s choice. Aymeric wasn't the only one to show up, as the fluffy, white cat that usually ignored everyone had come padding down the hallway, on her way to somewhere else, paused to scrutinize their guests, and promptly snubbed everyone. Except for Estinien, who looked slightly baffled when she rubbed up against his ankles before continuing off on her constitutional through the house, and Aymeric laughed, not having expected her to take a shine to _anyone_.

The lord and lady of the house were next to offer their welcome and thanks, as they were grateful in return for Estinien’s influence upon their own son, and were delighted for the opportunity to get to know both of their guests better. Mulled wine was promptly distributed, and it was a welcome drink, taking off the edge of the winter outside and filling them with a fire that smoldered pleasantly. The dinner meal was ready only half a bell after their arrival, and conversation flowed along with more wine as they ate, though Estinien rarely contributed beyond a few words given in return to a question asked of him directly. This wasn’t remarked upon or seen as rude, rather, Alberic and the Borels were having a very good time chatting, and Aymeric listened patiently with rapt attention, fascinated by the former Azure Dragoon’s tales. At one point he glanced over to Estinien and saw a small smile, apparently likewise enjoying these stories, even though he had likely heard them many times before.

This time he couldn’t hold back a chuckle, and it garnered the table’s attention. He reddened a little, feeling somewhat silly that he had interrupted, albeit accidentally. “Ah, mine apologies, it is simply that, well, Estinien is almost as interested as I am, and he must have heard these tales often when growing up. That he is not bored is a testament to your storytelling abilities, ser Alberic.”

Estinien shifted in his chair and grabbed his wine glass, looking into it for a moment. “...If I’m going to be the Azure Dragoon myself then I need to know everything I can, right? So I need to know everything he does, and he not only faced dragons in combat, but Nidhogg. So…” He drank his wine in one gulp, making a face as it hit him all at once. Aymeric chuckled again, offering to refill his glass, and Estinien hesitated only a moment before accepting the offer.

Pleasant chatter continued through dessert, and they retired to the parlor shortly after to sit around the fire in plush chairs. With a glance at Estinien over the rim of his glass, he caught the other man’s eye, and asked a silent question with a raised eyebrow. The quirk of a smile at the corner of the other man’s lips was his answer, and it was the one he had wanted. Relaxing further into his chair, knowing what lay ahead later that night, Aymeric remained an engaging and courteous host, sipping his drink and enjoying the warmth from both it and the promise of later.

Eventually, the chronometer on the wall chimed softly, and Alberic sighed. “Ah, this has been simply delightful, but it is getting late and I am getting old,” he said, standing up and setting aside his glass, “once more I must offer my deepest and most sincere thanks for opening your home to us tonight. This has been the best Starlight I can remember in years.”

The Borels offered their own thanks, and all three elders turned their attention to Aymeric and Estinien, who were in the middle of talking about something, and yet again Aymeric had to suppress a smile at just how well things were going to plan. Estinien tried to say something, but couldn’t quite get the words, and ran a finger around the rim of his glass, leaving Aymeric to explain. “If it is not untoward, perhaps he might stay the night? I have a small library of sorts, and I recall numerous tales of battles with dragons, as well as stories of past Azure Dragoons. Some may simply be exaggerated stories or fanciful tales, but I know that some of them contain factual accounts, and they would be of great help to him in his studies.”

This was a welcome surprise, and Alberic laughed heartily and clapped Estinien on the back. “You have always been a studious lad in your own way, but I didn’t expect that you would use a holiday to further your education! You’ll be the next Azure Dragoon for certain at this rate. Is there room for you here? It’s hardly a small house, but I don’t know if they can accommodate guests so quickly.”

Estinien finally found his voice, although he still held his glass with both hands. “He’s got a fireplace in his room, I’ll just sleep there. I’ve had worse, and honestly, I’ll probably doze off on the floor partway through some completely irrelevant tome he thinks will be useful.”

Pouting prettily, Aymeric sniffed with mock insult, laughing when Estinien grinned at him, and Alberic shrugged. “Well, I won’t argue, you really do need to spend time with friends, and I can’t argue with seeking out further knowledge. Just don’t be up _too_ late,” he reminded, a smile taking the edge off, and Estinien gave his own shrug, but his own smile took the edge off as well. They finished their wine as Alberic dressed again for the cold, who offered his heartfelt thanks for the evening before heading out into the snow-dusted night. Taking their glasses to the kitchen, Aymeric said his good-nights to the staff and his parents before leading the way to his room.

They left the door slightly ajar, their voices carrying down the hall a little as Aymeric pulled out various books and skimmed their contents, seeking the ones that Estinien would need. As surmised, most were simply fabrications and frivolous flights of fancy, but a couple did actually contain useful accounts of past battles. When all other doors in the manor finally closed, Aymeric smiled again, and leaned over to brush Estinien’s cheek with a kiss. “We’re finally alone,” he whispered, and the smile became a little more sultry when Estinien shivered at the touch, “I’ll close the door, unless you want to continue looking for something else to read.”

With a snort, Estinien dropped the one he had been reading and pinned Aymeric to the floor, kissing him as though he were starving, fingers fumbling at the clasp of the choker for a moment before he gave up. “Shut the door and find the oil already. I’d rather swive you on the bed but if you take too long then the floor it is.”

This produced a merry laugh, and Aymeric wrapped his arms around Estinien’s neck, kissing him back before getting to his feet while Estinien pulled his own shirt off over his head. “Oh really, we’ve not gone all the way yet and you already speak of ‘swiving’ me? Well, I cannot fault you for enthusiasm.”

The moment the door was closed Estinien grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close, this kiss deeper and more frantic. Aymeric could feel the way he was straining at his trousers as it was pressed very firmly into his hip, and he smiled into the touch. “Not for a lack of trying,” Estinien replied, his voice practically dripping with need, “the barracks are shite for privacy, and I need more than your mouth and hands. We’ve finally got a space to ourselves and we’re not going to get this opportunity again for a long time.”

Reaching up to undo the choker that held his collar closed, Aymeric let Estinien pull the fabric away to bite and suck at the now-exposed flesh while he squeezed his bottom, and Aymeric gasped, biting his own lip to keep himself from making too much noise so soon. “Ah-! Be careful, we can’t leave too many marks that could-”

He stifled a whimper as Estinien snaked a hand up his shirt and pinched roughly, growling softly against his neck. “Then hurry up and strip, I’ve been waiting all night.”

“Hmph, one day I’ll teach you foreplay and how to enjoy the slow burn of passion,” Aymeric huffed, a cheeky smile on those plush lips, “but for the moment I shall acquiesce, as I have also been waiting all night for this, and a couple of days is too long to go without your touch.” Bracelets came off next, and Estinien very helpfully divested him of his shirt as well, immediately placing kisses and bites along his shoulder, forceful enough to leave a red mark that faded quickly, but nothing that would last to the next morning.

...Hopefully…

Now caught up in Estinien’s desire, Aymeric undid his own trousers, but before he could do much more he was shoved to the bed and pinned again, with more bites and kisses being pressed in a line from throat to navel. “For someone so eager to begin you’re making this take longer,” Aymeric chided in good humor, and Estinien rolled his eyes as he knelt between his partner’s knees, undoing his boots.

“You’re the one that wore these sodding tall things, and it’s faster for me to do it like this and strip you down all at once.” True to his word, with Aymeric laying down it was much easier to discard the boots, and with those gone both trousers and smalls were removed in one fast, smooth motion. “ _Much_ better,” he remarked, enjoying the view and that Aymeric now wore nothing but a blush that nearly covered his entire body, “now find that oil already.”

As commanded (Aymeric shivered with delight, how arousing it was when Estinien was assertive like this!), the bottle that had been secured away in his nightstand was removed, and he shifted to the center of the bed, reclining on his side. He watched with both desire and awe as Estinien finished undressing; the other man was lean without being wiry, muscular without being bulky. A build perfect for the agile strength required of a dragoon, and he was all _his._ His own build was that of an archer and a knight; stronger shoulders and chest, tapering to a lean waist, with strength desired more than stamina. But for him, oh, Aymeric was certain that his stamina would never fade, that he would always be able to give him his all.

Estinien straightened up, then noticed the way Aymeric was looking at him, and huffed an amused chuckle. “You act like you’ve never seen this before.”

“No matter how often I see you it will always be as if it were the first time,” Aymeric replied, drinking in the sight as if he were dying of thirst, “for there will always be something new to discover, and I will treasure those moments always.”

This actually got Estinien to blink and blush, and he snorted with amusement as he crawled onto the bed and over to Aymeric. “That sinful silver tongue is going to get you in trouble one of these days.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Only that I don’t have your fingers already.”

Aymeric smiled once more as Estinien reclined on his side facing him, seizing a fist full of hair to hold him in place for a deep, probing kiss, and hooked his free leg over Aymeric’s hip, opening himself wider for those elegant fingers, now coated in oil, which circled and pressed against his entrance. “Tell me if it hurts at any time,” Aymeric said, not quite pushing in but teasing with the presssure instead, “I want you to enjoy this.”

“I’ll enjoy it more when you finally get around to-” Estinien interrupted himself with a gasp as Aymeric inserted one finger, then tightened his grip on the dark locks tangled around his fingers. “More, _harder_ ,” he panted in between frantic kisses, and his other hand slipped between them to grasp them both in one hand, pumping once before shifting his grip to better hold them at the same time.

For several minutes they tried to keep their voices down, as Estinien had made a _very_ interesting sound when Aymeric had added a second finger, and he was now stroking them both in rhythm with the fingers that slowly worked him open. Grinding his hips against both of their hands, Estinien couldn’t hold back, tensing and spilling over his own hand when Aymeric brushed against that sweet spot inside again, and the sudden tightness around both his fingers and member, as well as the new sound that Estinien had made pushed Aymeric over as well.

“I...wasn’t expecting that,” remarked Amyeric, cheeks flush and eyes dark, “let me get a bit more oil, since we’ll need a few moments to recover from that.” Estinien licked the mess that they had made on his fingers, then leaned over to share a kiss with Aymeric once more, grinning at the way the other man’s breath caught.

The oil was forgotten for a moment as they both licked his hand clean, and Estinien growled with need as he softly bit and tugged at Aymeric’s lip after another breath-stealing kiss. “Damn, I taste good on you like that.” He flopped back against the pillows and reached down to stroke himself again, getting hard again but still recovering. “Get it up so you can get it in,” he grinned, and Aymeric stuck his tongue out at him as he retrieved the bottle of oil.

“One day I _will_ teach you patience, even if I must needs tie you up for it.”

“Threatening me with a good time, are you?” Aymeric’s response was two freshly-oiled fingers sliding in without resistance, and he smirked when Estinien clenched around them at the pleasurable intrusion. “You can...do another,” he panted as Aymeric settled himself between his legs, and pressed a fist against his mouth when he got just what he wanted. “Fury’s _tits_ , that’s… And you’re bigger than…”

Aymeric felt a pulse of concern at this comment. “I...won’t be too much, will? If-”

“Feeling a bit full of yourself, are you?” Estinien teased, and his back arched reflexively, leaving only his hips and shoulders touching the bed when Aymeric pressed in all the way and splayed out his fingers, stretching him further.

With another smirk, Aymeric fingered deeply and slowly, enjoying the way that his partner simply _writhed_ from his touch alone. “You’ll be the one full of me in just a moment,” he said, curling his fingers a bit to stimulate his prostate once more, “and if you don’t stop being a nuisance I’ll make you _beg_ for it.” Estinien didn’t reply, not because he was actually being obedient, but because he wasn’t sure he could do so without moaning too loudly.

Soon, Aymeric withdrew his fingers, earning a frustrated noise from Estinien, and reached for the oil once more as he applied it to himself. He was no stranger to touching himself, but the sensation of the warm lubricant made him gasp, and he allowed himself a couple more strokes for the sheer pleasure of it. Reaching for a towel he was glad that he had remembered, he wiped his hand off and tossed it aside, then moved to push Estinien’s knees a bit wider once more as he situated himself. He hesitated a moment longer, tip dripping with pre as he pressed it against the tight pucker, and Estinien snarled at him.

“Bloody well get on with it, I’m not made of glass.” He jumped when Aymeric pinched his bottom, giving him a look of amused patience, and gripped the sheets when he felt the thick head push inside. “That… It’s better than I was expecting…” Forcing himself to relax as Aymeric penetrated him completely, he bit his own lip to stifle a moan, shivering when the other man bit and sucked on the edge of an ear. “It’s...good,” he reassured, knowing that Aymeric was still concerned about it being uncomfortable, “you can go ahead and move, I can take it. I _want_ it.”

Sitting up a little, Aymeric shifted his position to better grasp Estinien’s hips to steady them both as he found his rhythm, a little clumsy with eagerness and inexperience. Estinien softly demanded more of him; _faster_ , _harder_ , fingers knotted in the sheet as he tried not to make too much noise. But _oh_ it was good!

Aymeric was trying to focus on Estinien’s needs, but as he quickened his pace he began to lose himself in the act of it, reveling in the slowly-heightening pleasure, nearing that peak he knew they craved but not wanting it to end too soon. He almost felt drunk; Estinien’s body and moans were simply _intoxicating_ , and the tight heat around him sent electric tingles of pleasure throughout his body as he pistoned almost frantically into him, spurred on by Estinien’s demands. Abruptly, Estinien pulled him down against himself, digging his fingers into Aymeric’s back as he hooked his ankles together, holding him in place.

“Almost...there…” Aymeric panted, “let me pull out to-”

Estinien once again seized him by those raven-dark locks and pulled him down for a fierce, demanding kiss. “No, I want… Finish in me. Give me everything, don’t hold back.”

Needing no further urging, Aymeric dug deep and found one last reserve of stamina, hoping that they wouldn’t make the bed creak and alert the house to what they were doing. The way that Estinien had shifted himself meant that his sweet spot was being hit with every thrust, and he clawed lines down Aymeric’s back as he grew tighter around him, getting closer until he finally-

He muffled his own moan of ecstasy by biting Aymeric’s shoulder, his hips bucking into him automatically as he released, painting himself with erratic splashes of white as he was filled with the same. His walls clenched around and massaged the thick member inside of him, and Aymeric very nearly held on to Estinien for dear life as his hips moved almost automatically, rutting into his lover as he gave every last drop. For several seconds they lay there, panting deeply as they clutched each other, until Estinien finally had the coordination to let his legs flop to the bed, allowing Aymeric to sit up and withdraw.

Shakily, Aymeric rolled to the side and sprawled on his back, his heart still pounding in his ears, but his breathing somewhat under control. “...That was simply...magnificent,” he said, weakly reaching over to caress Estinien’s cheek, “are you alright? I was rather...intense.”

Looking blissfully fucked-out, Estinien turned his head to kiss Aymeric’s fingers. “I told you what I wanted and you gave it. And more.”

With a smile, Aymeric twined a lock of silvery white hair around his finger. “You are the best Starlight gift that I have ever received,” he murmured, and Estinien grinned at him as he reached for the discarded towel to wipe himself off.

“True, but this is better than any other Starlight gift, as we can come more than once a year.”

Aymeric stared at him in a mix of surprise and shock, then put his hands over his face. Estinien blinked, not sure how to react to this reaction, and became momentarily worried when Aymeric’s shoulders began to shake. To his surprise, the man was _laughing_ , and Aymeric reached over to grab a pillow to hold over his own face to muffle the sounds of baffled merriment. This made Estinien pout a little, but his grin quickly returned. Once Aymeric had composed himself he swatted his partner with the pillow. “That was simply _dreadful_ , and yet it is still refreshing to hear you jest in such good humor.”

Smirking, Estinien sat up to shift and straddle Aymeric’s hips, dipping down for another kiss. “You’re the only one I deem worthy of making smile.”

Twining his arms around his lover’s neck, Aymeric smiled into another kiss. “That is one of many reasons that I love you.” He felt Estinien stiffen in his arms and his own cheeks grow hot at the inadvertent admission. He _did_ love him, yes, but he’d never said so before, knowing that Estinien was quite reserved about affection, and-

It took Estinien a few seconds to process these words, but instead of rebuffing them or pushing away, his smile grew softer and...happy. He draped himself across the other man and hugged him protectively. “...I love you too…” he whispered, as if he were afraid someone else might hear. Fingers tangled in the tousled hair and digging into Estinien’s back, Aymeric savored the words and his touch, feeling the prickle of tears in his eyes. Estinien noticed this and gently brushed them away with a thumb. “Hey, none of that. You-”

“Thank you, love, it fills my heart with joy to hear it,” Aymeric interrupted, taking Estinien’s hand to kiss it, “that your affection is mine alone makes me the richest man in Ishgard.”

For a moment it looked like Estinien really wanted to make some sort of naughty innuendo once more, likely something about being “filled” again, but he thought better of it and kissed Aymeric’s forehead as he sat up. “I am yours, and I will give you all of me whenever and however you ask.” The grin returned as he snaked a hand between the bed and his partner, squeezing his bottom. “In fact, I’ll insist upon it in a bit.”

Aymeric laughed again, letting his hands explore his partner’s body, grateful for the privacy to do so with leisurely impunity. “And I shall give you all of me, whenever and however you ask, provided you give me a few minutes to recover!”

“Fine, this time _you_ lay back and _I’ll_ do all the work! I think I like you better like this, anyroad,” he snickered, playfully grinding his hips against Aymeric, as he was still seated atop him, and he very nearly fell over when roaming hands found that _one_ spot he was ticklish! Estinien retaliated with the same, which prompted a quick fight to make the other give up first, made more difficult by needing to keep their voices down. They lay there together for a few minutes after, enjoying the shared warmth and newfound intimacy, and treasuring these precious few hours they could spend together before they would return to the barracks, their training, and pretending to only be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [L33t Squirrel](https://twitter.com/L33tSquirrel) on Twitter. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.
> 
> And if you want even more interesting stuff, and enjoy both reading and writing fanfiction, come join us over at [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic). We're mostly focused on FFXIV but we have writers and readers from many fandoms and are there to not only read and write some great stuff, but hype each other up to do so, because darn it, fanfiction just doesn't get the love that it deserves! And be sure to leave kudos and comments for the people you read, too! Writers need that validation to keep making delicious, free content, all they ask to be paid in is your adoration. ;)//


End file.
